Hamilton 7th grade modern AU
by PirateLeia
Summary: The Hamilsquad is at a gifted and talented boarding school! And they're all 12. My first story, but the way. All characters were real people, so rights belong to... themselves, I guess? But obviously I would not have written this if Lin Manuel Miranda hadn't made Hamilton.
1. Ham arrives

As Alexander Hamilton cautiously walked toward his middle school for the first time, he wondered if the boarding school would have any good classes. He looked at his schedule. Mr. Washington was his homeroom and Social Studies teacher. Hamilton had heard the man was a veteran, and supposed to be very smart.

When Alex looked up from the paper in his hand, he realized he was standing in front of the building that housed the boy's dormitories. Taking a deep breath, he opened the heavy wooden door and stepped inside. He walked down the polished floor until he got to the door to his room. He unlocked the door with the key he got in the mail a few weeks ago. He could hear 3 voices, one with a french accent, chattering like old friends from inside the room.

When Alex entered the room, the voices stopped. Then three heads peeked over the top of an ugly green couch.

"Hi," Hamilton said. "Um, I'm your new roommate."

The first boy got up and walked over to him. He had tightly curled black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and walked with a confident gait.

"Hello," he said. "Shimapel Lafayette. But you can call me Laf. What's your name?" He was holding out his hand for a handshake, and Alex shook it.

"Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton. But you can call me Alex."

The next boy had deep brown skin and a close haircut. He shook Alex's hand, too. "Mulligan. Hercules Mulligan. But you can call me Herc."

Alex wasn't sure if he was making fun of him, but even if he was, he was doing it nicely.

Then the third boy stepped out from behind the sofa. He had deep brown, curly hair pulled up into a ponytail, and a becoming smattering of freckles across his light skin. He awkwardly offered his hand. When Hamilton took it, he saw the other boy blush, then, and he didn't know why, Alex felt his cheeks reddening too. When Laf chuckled, Alex quickly dropped the boy's hand.

"I'm John Laurens," he said. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Alex responded.

"I'll grab your stuff." Herc offered. Alex gratefully handed over his backpack and small suitcase.

"That's it?" Herc asked incredulously. Alex nodded, suddenly ashamed of his family's lack of money.

"That's okay!" Laf said cheerfully, and Herc nodded, setting Ale's stuff on the only bed not already covered in bags.

"Anyway, Herc mostly only brought sewing stuff." Herc put Laf in a headlock, who continued to chuckle.

"How about we go get some lunch?" Herc suggested. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!"

"Oui!" Laf agreed. "You two coming?"

"Yeah, sure." Alex said.

"I'm hungry," added Laurens.

Since Laf was already there that morning for breakfast, he led the way to the cafeteria. The four boys walked side by side, talking and laughing. They were quickly becoming close friends.

When they were almost there, they passed the first other students Alex met on the otherwise deserted campus. The first was a tall boy, with the same skin color as Laf, and an afro, was swaggering forward , in a fuchsia varsity jacket like he owned the place. The boy standing behind him was considerably shorter, and was currently coughing into a handkerchief.

"Uh-oh." Alex heard from behind him.

"Well, well, well," the taller boy said, striding forward. "What do we have here? Looks like the losers club has a two new members."

Alex and John shot confused looks at Laf and Herc, who just shrugged.

"I bet you're wondering who I am," said fuchsia jacket. "The name's Thomas Jefferson, but that's Mr.Jefferson to you."

Alex rolled his eyes. At a "gifted and talented" school, you could always count on there being snooty brats whose parents bought their way in.

"And that," Jefferson said, pointing to the now sneezing boy behind him, "Is James Madison. If you mess with him, you mess with me. And I guarantee you, you don't want to mess with me." He smirked.

"Who're you?" He pointed at Laurens.

John gulped. "John Laurens."

He looked nervous, and in that moment Alex promised himself that these bullies would never make John afraid. At least, not when Alex was around.

"And you?" Jefferson gestured at Alex, a disgusted sneer on his face.

"Alexander Hamilton. But you can call me nothing. I don't like to associate with puffed-up snobs."

Madison and Laf gasped audibly.

"Why, I never!" Thomas said. "I- you- that-" he sputtered, finally deciding to just flip Alex off.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be heading to lunch." Herc said smoothly, and the four new friends slipped past the tounge-tied and angry duo.


	2. Lunch

As the four boys walked into the lunchroom, John nudged Alex's shoulder.

"Thanks. Y'know, for… well, for pissing off Thomas."

Alex nodded. "C'mon, let's go eat."

Standing in the doorway, Alex saw only four more people in the lunchroom, other than a grumpy looking lunch lady . There was one boy sitting by himself in a corner, reading. Laf pointed at him.

"That's Aaron Burr," he whispered. "His parents were geniuses, too."

Alex nodded. The only other kids in the room were three pretty girls sitting at the other end, whispering and giggling about something . The smallest girl, dressed in yellow, with beautiful brown skin and wavy dark brown hair, noticed the boys, and leaned over to whisper to the tallest one, she of the pink outfit and beautiful deep brown skin. The middle girl then looked up and noticed the boys. Alex felt his breath catch in his throat as he noticed her long, sleek black hair, high cheekbones, and fair complexion.

But it seemed his friends didn't notice the girls, as Herc grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the empty lunch line.

They sat down at a table and dug in. Alex hadn't eaten since the day before, being too excited, so now he chomped away with relish.

Alex heard the sound of a throat being cleared, and looked up to see the girls standing in front of their table.

The younger two looked nervous, but the tallest girl did not. "Hello," she said. "My name is Angelica Schuyler, and these are my sisters, Eliza and Peggy ." Unlike Jefferson, she left off the 'you mess with them, you mess with me,' but it was implied nonetheless. "Since classes begin tomorrow, we cerebrated it optimal to acquaint ourselves with our academic comrades."

The boys nodded dumbly, and Angelica rolled her eyes. Peggy chimed in helpfully, "It means we want to say hi to you guys, 'cause you're gonna be our classmates."

"Knew that," Herc claimed. Laf chuckled.

Angelica was looking at them expectantly, and it took alex a full thirty seconds of awkward staring to realize she was waiting for the boys to introduce themselves.

"This is Herc, Laf, and John," Alex said, and each of the boys did a small wave when he said their names. Alex decided to go for a more gentlemanly handshake. "And I'm Alex."

Next he shook Peggy's hand, then Eliza's. They went back to their table, and Alex turned back to his new friends, content for once.


	3. Getting Ready

Alex awoke promptly to the sound of an unfamiliar alarm clock, some groans and swearing in french. He cracked an eye open and saw an unfamiliar ceiling with a slowly moving fan. _Where am I?_ He thought, and then the events of the past day came flooding back to him. Finding his room, meeting the other kids, studying until Herc threatened to flush his books down the toilet, and-his stomach grumbled- _Right_. _Being too excited to eat dinner._

A pillow hit him on the face. He sat up, noticing Laf's guilty grin. He rolled his eyes and threw the pillow back at him.

"Dibs!" Herc yelled, running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him. Herc, Alex recalled, had _not_ skipped dinner.

Alex layed back down again, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. But that was cut short to just a few seconds, when John turned on the overhead lamp and threw the covers off Alex.

Alex groaned. "Just a few more minutes?"

John shook his head. "It's the first day of school, and we do not want to be late."

Alex stubbornly tried to grab the blankets back. "Suit yourself," John sighed, grabbing his clothes and heading into the closet to change.

Alex looked over his outfit for the millionth time, internally debating weather it was too formal or too casual. "What are you guys wearing?" he asked.

Laf held up his tee shirt and shorts, John shouted "Clothes," from inside the closet, and Herc began what seemed to be a well-rehearsed monologue.

"Well," he shouted from the other side of the door, "I sewed my outfit myself. The shirt is made of cotton fibers imported from-"

"Nobody cares!" Laf shouted back. It was obvious they'd had this argument many times before. Alex could imagine Herc's eye roll.

John stepped out of the closet, wearing a tee shirt, sweater, and khakis. He had his hair pulled back in a ponytail, but a few curls had already escaped and were trailing prettily around his head. He sat down on his bed, and began rifling through his backpack. Alex took one last look at his outfit, a polo and jeans, and stepped into the small walk-in closet.

When he emerged, Herc and John were restlessly fidgeting with their backpacks. Alex grabbed his. When Laf stepped out of the bathroom, Herc jumped up and pointed at the clock. "C'monit'stimetogowedontwannabelatehurryhurryhurry!"

Laf rolled his eyes, but John nodded at Herc encouragingly.

When the boys got into the hallway, John said, "I vote we each just take a granola bar from the bin and skip breakfast." Herc agreed, and Alex took two.

Walking toward the buildings, Laf asked, "Which course are you guys taking?"

"Huh?" Herc said, taking off his earbuds.

"Which class. Y'know, Sciences or Languages." That was John.

"Sciences is math, science, and biology," Alex added. "Languages is History, Writing, and Literature."

"Languages," Herc told them.

"Me too!" said Laf, John, and Alex. Then, "jinx!"

"I'm also doing debate club," said Alex.

"So am I!" said John, smiling.

"I'm doing the arts and crafts club," said Herc. Laf snorted. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Laf said, "But isn't that just for girls?"

"No!" Herc said. "It's for boys, too."

"How many boys do you know that like to sew?" Laf persisted.

"One," Herc replied grudgingly. But he was quick to add, "But I'm sure I'll meet more at the meeting today."

Laf chuckled. "Well, _I'm_ doing the _françe_ club."

"Wait, clubs are meeting today?" asked a suddenly worried John.

"Yeah. I'm so excited!" Alex said.

"Yeah, me too," said John. "Just nervous."

Laf and Herc nodded knowingly. Alex wondered if they had done after-school activities. He had never done extracurricular things in the past, as his family did not have enough money.

"Let's hurry, guys!" That was Herc.

"Yeah," said John. "To our classes we all have together!"

And so the new friends walked down the hallway with a renewed purpose, Alex gnawing on his second granola bar.


End file.
